Ouranos
Ouranos '''is the primordial Greek God of the Sky. '''Background In the Olympian creation myth, as Hesiod tells it in the Theogony, Ouranos came every night to cover the earth and mate with Gaia, but he hated the children she bore him. Hesiod named their first six sons and six daughters the Titans, the three one-hundred-handed giants the Hekatonkheires, and the Cyclopes. Uranus imprisoned Gaia's youngest children in Tartarus, deep within Earth, where they caused pain to Gaia. She shaped a great flint-bladed sickle and asked her sons to castrate Ouranos. Only Kronos, youngest and most ambitious of the Titans, was willing: he ambushed his father and castrated him, casting the severed testicles into the sea. For this fearful deed, Ouranos called his sons Titanes Theoi, or "Straining Gods." From the blood that spilled from Uranus onto the Earth came forth the Gigantes, the Erinyes, the Meliae; the ash-tree nymphs, and, according to some, the Telchines. From the genitals in the sea came forth Aphrodite. After his castration, the Sky came no more to cover the Earth at night, but held to its place, and "the original begetting came to an end". Ouranos was scarcely regarded as anthropomorphic, aside from the genitalia in the castration myth. He was simply the sky, which was conceived by the ancient Greeks as an overarching dome or roof of bronze, held in place by the god Atlas. Appearance Ouranos rarely took physical form, he was often seen as the skies above Greece. In the rare times he does take physical form, he appears as a muscular middle-aged male with short curly hair and a long flowing beard. Known Powers and Abilities Ouranos is one of the oldest Greek gods, being born before the creation of Earth, he has omnipotent power over the skies and the heavens giving him unlimited control over them and everything connected to them. Ouranos possesses a much higher level of divine power then all the other gods under him. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Ouranos is a primordial god who is powerful enough to effortlessly trap the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires into Tartarus. It took the strength of his sons Hyperion, Crius, Coeus and Iapetus to restrain him, with Kronos making the final blow. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Ouranos cannot tire, and doesn't require sustenance to maintain himself. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- His eyesight is tremendously enhanced, he is able to see everything in Greece. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- As a god Ouranos is not subject to age or diseases and will live forever, he is older than the Earth itself. * Nigh Invulnerability '- Ouranos is immune to all forms of physical trauma and cannot be killed. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- Ouranos is virtually indestructible, only other more powerful gods, or godly weapons can cause any significant harm to him. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- He can heal any wound he receives rapidly in a short amount of time provided the wound wasn't caused by another god. * [[Smiting|'Smiting']]' '- He can smite any lesser being, such as monsters and humans. * [[Weather Manipulation|'Weather Manipulation']]' '- Ouranos has unlimited power over the sky and weather phenomena, he is capable of controlling the air and the winds and is able to create massive destructive storms. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- Ouranos is able to physically mimic/transform into sky and the weather itself, even becoming massive in his physical size. * [[Photokinesis|'Photokinesis']]' '- He has power over celestial light, able to manifest and manipulate it at will. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- He can teleport anywhere he wishes in existence. * [[Foresight|'Foresight']]' '- Ouranos was a able to foretell the future for his son Kronos that one day his own son, Zeus, was going to dethrone him as Kronos had done to him. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- When Ouranos was greatly harmed by his son Kronos, Ouranos' blood and limbs spilled out on the earth and in the ocean, birthing several beings showing that he possesses the ability to create higher life forms. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- Ouranos' presence causes dramatic changes in the atmosphere, causing massive electromagnetic fields. He could also do this at will. * [[Flight|'Flight']]' '- Ouranos is able to levitate into the air and even take flight. * [[Power Negation|'Power Negation']]' '- He can negate the powers of other beings, such as younger gods. * [[Apporting|'Apporting']]' '- He banished his children to Tartarus. Weaknesses * 'Other Deities - '''Other gods are able to overpower him albeit with difficulty due to his age and power level, as it took all of his sons to restrain him. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Gaia created a bronze bladed sickle to be used against him. Category:Deities Category:Greek Deities